I've never loved another like this
by xStepOneIsYourHeartx
Summary: Andy, a boy from London ventures out to the real world, he finds out about someone named 'Jack the Ripper', he's curious about it, scared, he just wants to figure him out. SHORT STACK/SHANDY/JACK THE RIPPER FANFIC! -Don't worry, there is barely any blood or gore included- SLASH WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

"BOYS! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Our carer at the Winter Foster Care Centre in the outskirts of London said. I got up, it was probably around 5am, the same time we were woken up every morning. I put my jumper on and followed the other boys down to the dining room where the girls were already waiting in their seats. I sat down in the usual spot I always sit in. The carers came around and placed our bowl of cornflakes and milk in front of each of us. I've never had a good satisfied meal in a while, and I mean my whole life. My names Andy, I'm 18 but I turn 19 tomorrow and I'll be kicked out of here to make my own living. I've been here since forever. Mary, one of the care takers here found me at the front door when I was just a baby, only a few months old. I don't know what the real world is like but I'm really anxious to find out. Not one person who comes here to adopt has willingly decided on me, I've always been on the maybe list, but never chosen, also showed me not to put my hopes up all the time, I really hate it here. I get teased by other boys and girls, some of the boys here are like brothers to me, especially Harry and Nathan, they have always been beside me, but since I'm the oldest, I'll have to leave them here. Alone.  
I finished up my cereal and waited till everyone else was done so we could resume our own daily activities, I turned to Harry who was sitting next to me as he began to speak.  
"Andy, what are you going to do when you get out of here? How are you going to get money, a home, food-"  
"I-I'm not quite sure yet, I have money though, Mary and the others put money into an account for me, enough for me to get new clothes, a place and food. But not enough to live forever, I need to get one of those jobs like the others who leave have, it'll be hard, but at least I get out of this hell hole"  
"true, just don't forget me, alright?"  
"never will" I smiled and hugged him, he hugged me back. I smiled and pulled away.  
"I'll miss you, but don't worry, a family will come and get you, I promise."  
"I bloody hope so" he laughed slightly, I smiled and looked across the table to see Emily, she suffered abuse from her family when she was eight and got put in here when she was 13 and she's 15 now, she's always down on herself. She kept scrapping around her bowl, not bothering to eat.  
"Emily, hurry and eat so we can go outside" I whispered across to her.  
"Andy, I just haven't been hungry lately" she sighed. I bit my lip and put my hand up, Victoria, one of the other care takers came over.  
"Yes Andrew?"  
"Emily isn't hungry, can we just go?"  
"oh but darling, Tyler isn't done" she put her had on my shoulder  
"then can I go? I must pack all I have so I can leave tomorrow"  
"oh that's right, you're 19, you aren't legal to be here"  
"yeah" I smiled slightly and looked down.  
"well…off you go then"  
"thank you Victoria" I patted Harry's back and smiled at Emily as I got up, making my way back to the room that I had shared with my 'brothers' for the past 19 years. I sighed and went to my bed, grabbing the suitcase I had under it, packing all the clothes that donators have happily given me. I was so happy where I had my bed though, right beside the window, where I could see the seasons go by, Summer fading to Autumn, Autumn fading to Winter, Winter fading to Spring. Never have I experienced the seasons outside the orphanages land but luckily the land is big. Enough for us to have fun in the sun, leaves, snow and flowers, as queer as that sounded. Once I packed up everything I had, including a teddy bear that I have had since forever, apparently they found me with him, my mother must have dropped me with it. Maybe I'll find out who my mother is during this journey in the real world, the world outside this world. I locked my suitcase and looked out the window, staring out to see a foggy, faded city, which was London. I'm ready for this journey. I heard what seemed to be a herd of people running up, here we go.  
"COME ON ANDREW, WE'RE ALLOWED TO PLAY IN THE SNOW TODAY" Said Jonathan, the little 8 year old I adored, he was such a nice little boy.  
"okay, I'll get ready and be down with the rest of you okay?"  
"okay" he smiled and went over to his bed, Nathan came up.  
"I'm really going to miss you bro" he smiled slyly. I pulled him into a hug, a manly one, those were the only type we shared.  
"I'm going to miss you too" I held back a few tears, these people were my family and I had to leave.  
"now, let's venture to the snow?" he laughed  
"I'll be down with you guys in 5" I smiled then opened my suitcase annoyed, forgetting that the boys would have wanted to play in the winter snow with me for the last time.

I made my way out the back where everyone was playing on the playground and in the snow with my scarf, beanie, gloves and a warm parka. I smiled at how white the day looked as I walked over to Harry and Nathan.  
"Hey" I half smiled.  
"sup" Nathan said, smashing a snowball on my head, I gasped and shivered as snow slid down my back.  
"oh my god, that's bloody freezing" I was close to saying fucking, but I didn't want the children to hear. Harry and Nathan started to piss themselves laughing.  
"you should have seen your face!" Harry laughed.  
"ha ha! Very funny" I grabbed a bunch of snow and scrunched it in my hand, throwing it back at them. They squealed and laughed as I run and hid behind the tree. Looking to see them coming up with two snowballs each. I laughed slightly and climbed up the ladder on the tree to the tree house I helped made a couple years back. I sighed to see Tyler and Jackson in there.  
"oi, get the fuck out, this is our place" said Tyler, his voice always tough, he always thought he was better than me.  
"Says the one who didn't even build it"  
"shut up loser, didn't you read the rules on the front? It says 'Jackson and Tyler's hide out, Andy, Harry and Nathan, not allowed'"  
"I built this! If anything, I should kick you out. You two are 14, I'm older, get the fuck ou-"  
"HAHA! Found you-oh" Harry said, I looked at him, Nathan was there too.  
"now it stinks in here thanks to you nerds" Jackson said.  
"You know what? I'm actually really happy to be away from here tomorrow, because I won't have to be around you" I said sternly, grabbing Harry's snowballs, throwing them at Jackson and Tyler.  
"And if you be rude to Harry or Nathan, I'm coming for you…go Nathan"  
Nathan looked at me then threw the snowballs at both of their faces. The two wimps looked like they were about to cry for some reason. I laughed and jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet, Harry and Nathan climbing down behind me, laughing.  
"oh wow, dude, I can't believe you did that" Nathan said  
"neither can I, but it's my last day, I guess it should be okay" I shrugged.  
"COME ON CHILDREN, INSIDE FOR SOME HOT COCOA AND MARSHMALLOWS" Mary yelled out to us, I smiled and went to walk in; I'm going to miss childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

I said goodbye to my dear friends and foes, I may have cried a little. I said bye to Harry, Nathan, Mary, little Jonathan, Danni, Emily and everyone I have become close with for the past 19 years. I'm 19 now, I have to leave and venture the world on my own, I walked down to the curb and turned back, taking a big breath, they were all smiling and waving, I smiled and waved back, griping my suitcase tighter as I made my way down the road. I felt weird now, kinda empty, leaving all that I loved and hated behind. I walked by the snowy footpath, making my way into the city, there were building everywhere, people as well roads were packed, I kept walking until I saw the word 'HOTEL' on top of a building, I smiled and walked in, closing the door behind me, the warmth from the wood fire made me calm and warm immediately. I walked to the counter and put my suitcase down as I reached for the wallet in my warm jacket as a woman approached.  
"Hello dear" she smiled  
"Hey…I was wondering how much is it for three nights here?"  
"24 pounds love" she smiled again. 24 pounds? You've got to be kidding me.  
"what rooms are available for that price?" I asked  
"we have one room at the top of the building, it has a kitchen bathroom and kitchen"  
"I'll take that then" I smiled  
"Alrighty, that'll be 24 pounds" she showed me her hand, I pulled out 24 pounds from my wallet and put it in her hand. She put it in the cash register when I noticed the newspaper in the stand, it read 'Jack the Ripper killer strikes again' I picked it up and quickly browsed over the word 'Murder' 'unknown' and 'only aged 22'.  
"would you like to buy that dear?" the lady said. I looked at her and realized she had a name tag that said Tracey.  
"u-uh, yes please"  
"well that'll be 3.50"  
"alright" I bit my lip and passed the money to her in pennies this time, they filled my pocket. I grabbed the newspaper and the key as I made my way up to the room; I put the key in and turned it, walking into where I think I'll be living in the next few months if I get a job room. It was a big room, the bed on one end, lovely paintings which seemed to be fake Picasso since this place is way too cheap, a handy lil' kitchen and bathroom is the little room in the corner I suppose. I put my suitcase on the bed, took my coat off and sat at my wooden dining table with the newspaper. The date at the top read 'April 25th 1888' my birthday, yep, this story is recent. I started to read the story behind the Jack the Ripper killing.  
'Sarah Way, aged 22, was found massacred this morning in her bed, there was a clear-cut incision on the neck. It was six inches in length and commenced two and a half inches in a straight line below the angle of the jaw, one half inch in over an undivided muscle, and then becoming deeper, dividing the sheath. The cut was very clean and deviated a little downwards. The arteries and other vessels contained in the sheath were all cut through, almost the same as many Jack the Ripper killings.' I dropped the newspaper and froze. What world have I brought myself too, who would do this to innocent people. I folded up the newspaper and put it in the bin. I looked at the time, 5:00, I could stop at the local bar for a beer or two, I put on my coat and scarf, grabbing my key and wallet, walking out and locking the door behind me. I made my way down to the lobby, Tracey was gone and some other lady was there, I looked at her quickly then made my way out the door, shivering at the cold and slipping my hands into my pockets, looking down as I walked down the London road. I looked up at every sign I saw until I saw 'BAR & INN' I smiled slightly and walked in, taking my jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack from the overwhelming heat from the room. Men were drinking their beers and brandy's, woman with their vodka and cocktails, I made my way to the bar counter, the bartender looked at me.  
"may I help you young lad?"  
"yes, may I please have a beer"  
"what type"  
"whatever is delicious and cheap" I smiled slightly  
"coming right up" he grabbed a beer glass and filled it to the top.  
"that'll be 4 pounds"  
"bloody cheap my ass" I mumbled as I passed him the 4 pounds then grabbed the beer, having a sip as I sat at the counter.

I looked at the time 7:00pm, I finished my second beer and got up, grabbing my coat and scarf, putting them back on and made my way out, the dark London city night was dark and cold, the lights made it easier to see luckily, I made my way back down when I heard a faint scream from behind me, I turned my head back. The road was quiet, this person may need help, I bit my lip and turned around, walking quickly to where I heard the scream. I ran up the alleyway and saw a body lying on the ground.  
"fuck…" I whispered as my breathing got heavy, I breathed more shakily as I approached the body. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I grabbed the persons arm and flipped it over, screaming in fear as my eyes welled with tears. I couldn't tell who it was, her lips were cut off, eye cut out, stomach ripped open. Jack the Ripper…I felt sick, the gore and blood was horrible. I ran up to the Police station, pushing the door open, a man was in his chair sleeping. I shook him, he woke up slowly.  
"what are you doing here kid? What do you want?" he groaned.  
"I-I found a body, sliced apart, in the alleyway near the bar & inn"  
"oh blimey, I'll get right on it" he got up and went to the telephone, making calls. I wiped my eyes and started to shake in fear. Jack the Ripper, how sick and twisted do you need to be?

I sat around the police office for at least two hours, getting asked questions and so on. The detectives are trying to identify the body. The sheriff came out to me.  
"we discovered who it is. Tracey Watson 50 years of age"  
"w-wait, you mean Tracey from the hotel?"  
"yes, she was killed at around 7, am I correct?"  
"that's when I heard the scream. Yes."  
"alright then, we have the right information. Our good man Ben will take you home of you'd like?"  
"no, I-I think I'll be 'right, thank you, anyway" I got up, my hands still shaking from what I saw. It wasn't much because of the darkness, but it was gruesome enough from what I could see. I waved goodbye and made my way quickly down the road, breathing heavily and shaking from the cold, I could see my own breath, that's how cold it is. I walked with my head down low, tears started to fall. Shit, I can't believe Tracey's dead. She was killed, she had a whole life to live, she seemed so innocent, like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Jack the Ripper clearly, is not so innocent, what caused him to be so destructive? That voice will be stuck in my head forever though, that scream…


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since I found Tracey dead, a week since I've been out of the foster home and during a whole week, Jack the Ripper has made another killing, I'm always scared, always afraid. I hate the thought of dying. Or feeling hopeless and someone killing me, I walked into the bar again, my friend I made, Tom, was there. I smiled at him and sat next to him, I wasn't really wanting to drink tonight.  
"Hey Andy, how are you?"  
"I'm great" I exhaled, I wasn't really great.  
"excellent news, how's things?" he said, taking a sip of his beer  
"fine…I'm just worried because, you know"  
"Jack the Ripper? Yes, he's making his way around town isn't he"  
"how are we supposed to know when he'll attack?" I asked  
"don't worry Andrew, he likes to kill woman, innocent, most are prostitutes, it's probably a good thing, then we don't get STI's you see" he said, stuffing his face with a couple nuts.  
"He still has no right." I added  
"look, the police have been searching for him for five years, he's fast and no one even knows what he looks like, no one has walked away alive from these killings. Probably better if we didn't speak of him, he could be around, in this bar right now, just looking for someone to pounce on"  
"I-I'm just…"  
"scared?"  
"very, he's just so…"  
"strange?"  
"yeah, something along those lines" I bit my lip and looked outside, I just wanted to go back home now.  
"I might go now, before it gets too dark" I stood up  
"alright mate, promise you'll be back next week for a chat?"  
"maybe, I'll see you around town, we'll discuss then" I smiled and waved at the other men, making my way outside. All the Jack the Ripper talk sends shivers down my spine.

I walked down an empty street, I swear I heard footsteps behind me, I turned my back, no one was there. I bit my lip and looked around anxiously, slowly walking down the street. I heard footsteps again, I heard them faster than mine, approaching me, getting closer and closer. I turned to see a man, I gasped as he pushed me into an abandoned buildings wall, Holding onto my neck, a knife on my cheek.  
"I don't usually go for men but you are quite the catch" the man said, slightly devilish. My tears welled up with tears.  
"L-Let me go…"I whispered, struggling to kick away as his strong body held me firm. He snickered.  
"Oh no darling, why would I do that? Then you'd tell everyone around town who I am" He looked into my eyes, they struck me, bright ocean blue, I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"I-I already know who you are, y-you're Jac-"  
"Jack the Ripper is my stage name, sweetheart." He smirked, softly running the knife along my cheek, tears fell down my face.  
"Y-You wouldn't do what you did to other victims, I know you won't."  
"You're right, I won't, come with me" He opened the abandon buildings door and pulled me in there with him by the arm, he turned on the light in there as I fell to the floor. I looked up at him.  
"please…don't kill me" I cried softly, he knelt down in front of me, wiping the tears on my cheek away with his thumb.  
"either way, you're dying tonight" he smirked, I looked into his eyes again, trying to read them, he looked hurt, sad, angry. He was still so dark and mysterious, hat on his head and scarf covering his mouth. He pushed me down, maybe this is why no one could escape, his eyes were too seductive. I looked away from his eyes and started to back away, crying.  
"j-just leave me alone, I won't tell anyone I promise!" I cried louder, starting to sob, he pulled me back strongly by the ankle.  
"oh sweetheart, you aren't going anywhere!" He smirked, slowly running the knife down the chest of my shirt, I started to shake, tears running down my face. I looked at his mouth where the scarf was covering it, I grabbed it and pulled it off, shaking. His lips and nose complimented his face well. No way, I can't find Jack attractive.  
"now THAT was uncalled for" he jumped on me, pinning me down. Holding the knife up high  
"D-DON'T PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" I cried, my legs couldn't move, he pinned them together with his knees, I grabbed onto his shirt with my free hand, pulling him close.  
"Jack, don't you dare do this…I know you're better than this and also, might I add, you have beautiful eyes" I whispered. What am I doing? I breathed shakily as I looked at the knife in his hand, he dropped it suddenly, placing his hand on my cheek.  
"You really think so?" he whispered, my heart pounded a bit. Fuck. I looked at the knife then back at him.  
"Your eyes, are beautiful, your heart? Dead as Satan's soul" I pushed him off and grabbed the knife, standing up and shaking, pointing it at him as he stood up.  
"You know nothing about me" he said sternly.  
"Why does that matter? What possessed you to kill people like this? You're a vile human being"  
"…well, you're the first person I'm actually killing like this, I'd usually pretend I want a root or lure, and kill. But with you, I don't know what I thought, now I have to kill you and I don't really want to"  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and breathed shakily "t-then don't kill me"  
"but I have no choice, you know my voice, you know what I look like-"  
"take off your hat" I said suddenly. He stared at me.  
"wh-"  
"TAKE IT OFF OR I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE POLICE!" I pushed the knife toward him, he jolted a bit and took his hat off slowly, his hair was dark brown.  
"there. What else do you want?"  
"your name, your real name…"  
He approached me slowly, I hesitated and gasped as he grabbed the arm the knife was in, I froze and dropped the knife. He looked into my eyes, I looked back in his.  
"I've never met another like you before, never has someone been able to take my knife away from me, never not asked me for sex, and you complimented my eyes, no one ever compliments my eyes…"  
"well, your eyes are quite stunning, Jack" I felt my face burn up a bit, he backed me into a wall, my body stiffened a bit.  
"my name is Shaun Diviney by the way, call me Shaun" he looked at me like I was a miracle. He was actually a beautiful man and I'm not even gay.  
"Well, Shaun…am I dying tonight or what?"  
"no…you aren't dying tonight, your beauty is distracting and your words make me well…make me feel happy, again"  
"you're so beautiful…" He continued under his breath, he was so close to me, I could feel that hot breath on my lips, my stomach filled with butterflies. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip. This was such a sin.  
"Jac- I mean, Shaun…what are you thinking"  
"I'm thinking that I can trust you, even though you're a stranger, I think you could well save my life"  
I smiled slightly, his words made my heart fly, I put my hand on his cheek.  
"I-I think I can help you through whatever makes you do what you do"  
"will you help me with this then? I really want to kiss this man, but I think he's afraid of a monster like me"  
I smiled and stroked his cheek slowly. "well, that man is thinking exactly the same"  
I saw a smile crack onto his face, he leaned in slowly, I closed my eyes and waited for the kill, the kiss, it could lead me to death, but he's so…stunning…I swallowed quickly and breathed deeply, I felt his hot breath exhale on my lips, moving in more, where his lips fitted in mine. My stomach filled with butterflies, I kissed him back slowly, he ran his hand through the back of my hair, I exhaled and smirked slightly in happiness, pulling away, he kissed my head softly, I smiled.  
"I must be fucking sick to think I'm in love with Jack the Ripper" I whispered.  
"You must be" he giggled a bit and smiled, I looked in his eyes one last time, I knew I had to go, the new girl Hayley at the hotel knew I come back at 8, who knew what time it was.  
"anyway, Shaun, I better go" I pushed him away slowly and made my way to the door.  
"wait, I never got your name or address" he said, I turned back to him.  
"Andy, Andy Clemmensen and I live in room 15 at the local hotel"  
"you wouldn't mind if I stopped by your place, would you, Andy?"  
"of course not" I smiled at him  
"great and…promise you won't tell"  
"promise" I smiled and walked out the door, closing it and making my way home.  
How was this possible? I thought I was straight, I never really believed in love at first sight and bloody hell, I must be sick to be in love with Jack the Ripper, but he's not just some killer. There's a story behind him. A sweet and used to be innocent man, hopefully I'll find out more about him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a knock on my door, I got up from reading my newspaper and went to the door, opening it. It was Shaun.  
"Hi…" I said, he looked happier than what he did last night.  
"Hello, do you mind if I come in?" he laughed slightly, a smile appearing on his face. He had a great smile.  
"no, not at all" I moved out of the way as he walked in, I closed the door. It's weird that I'm letting a murderer in my place, but I trust him. I turned to him.  
"so…do you want to talk about it?" the light through the windows struck his eyes and made them look more beautiful than before. My heart kinda, melted.  
"yeah, sure, you don't mind if I sit down do you?"  
"not at all, make yourself feel at home." I smiled and sat next to him on the other chair as he sat down, I looked at him.  
"where do I start?" he said, I slight sigh in his tone.  
"the start…how you became this way, to this very day."  
he sighed and looked down "it was 5 years ago, I had a beautiful girlfriend, so beautiful, I was only around 15 or 16 but I loved her, I made love to her and I got her pregnant and one day, I walked in to find her cheating on me with one of my best friends, I was broken, angry-"  
"wait, you didn't kill her did you?"  
"No!" he looked up at me "I was hurt by it of course, but I acted like it never happened, she continued fucking him anyway, I felt worse and worse by the day, I did things I regret now…anyway, when it came to a couple days before having the child, we had a fight, she said she wanted to break up, have the baby for her own and marry my best friend, I wasn't going to give up hope for the woman I loved, no matter how much she started to hate me for no reason and my baby, a precious child I made with her that was so innocent." He sighed again.  
"She seems like quite the whore…what did you do that you regret?" I asked curiously, He looked at me, biting his lip then pulled his sleeved up, light horizontal and vertical lines covered his arms, I didn't know what happened, I looked at him slightly shocked, slightly curious.  
"w-what did you do?"  
"I had a knife and I cut my skin till I bled, I let all the pain out. I don't know why I did it, but during it all I just wanted to hurt myself, to take the pain it my heart away…"  
"oh…Shaun" I've never heard of this self-harm before, I'm shocked, I never knew it existed, then again, I did spend my whole life in a foster home. "And…what happened after the fight?"  
"She walked out, I never saw her. I sat in my bed and just thought what to do next, then I heard a crash, a scream, a cry, I ran out, she got stabbed, in the womb…I don't know who did it, I think it was the man she cheated with, because he disappeared since that moment. I-I lifted her in my arms and took her to hospital, but they couldn't do anything. My child and the woman I loved died" He had tears starting to fall as he finished the sentence. I wiped his cheeks and pulled him closer, hugging him.  
"It's okay Shaun, let it all out" I patted his back, he sobbed the slightest then breathed deeply, pulling away.  
"I've spent the past 5 years crying about it, I-I really should stop now. I-I'm sorry you had to see that" he sniffed and wiped his eyes. I played with his little wave-curls in his hair softly to comfort him.  
"now…what made you want to kill people for a living?"  
"I-I uh…I decided to stop taking it out on myself, because I could've killed myself, I was getting deeper every time I hurt myself…So, I took it out on others. Especially prostitutes, sometimes innocent people, I don't know why. But I killed prostitutes because they never respected their bodies, they'd rather sleep with men to earn money. I killed innocent people when they were onto me, like they knew I was Jack the Ripper, I'd slit their throats the way I slit my wrist, but harder. I also had a course in medical/surgical area before because I was training to be a surgeon, so it came in handy when it came to ripping out woman's heart, lips, ears, eyes, even the uterus an-"  
"stop" I said, cringing at the sight of Tracey's body popping in my head  
"sorry…" he bit his lip.  
"I already know what you've done, I did my research about you and…I was afraid, now I'm wondering why you chose me" I said softly, he looked me in the eyes then looked down.  
"You were new around here, I had never seen anyone like you before, I saw you in the bar, I over-heard you talking about me, I ended up being afraid and since you're a man, I didn't know what to do, but for some reason, after I held you against that wall and you looked in my eyes, my mind was blank, I had a happy feeling I have never had before, it was like I had finally found light through the darkness, I ended up afraid of you. Afraid you'll tell because I didn't really want to kill you"  
I blushed only the slightest "what…about…the, kissing, me thing?" I said, slightly awkward, the smile popped onto his face again.  
"I know being gay is a sin to many people, but I don't care. I'm already going to hell, I saw your sweet face and I thought 'wow, this man is the best man I've ever seen walk the earth"  
"there isn't an issue with being in love with another man, you're as precious as any other human, inside, and out." I placed my hand over his heart, he smiled at me.  
"You're amazing Andy, never has someone made my heart warm by a touch" he looked into my eyes, those blue eyes made my heart pound, I leaned in closer to Shaun, kissing his cheek lightly.  
"you are beautiful " I whispered  
"only on the outside…" he whispered back  
"Shaun, you are one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, you just have a bad obsession with killing whores."  
"I'm going to stop now, if you help me through it baby?" he held my hand, I felt like my spirit floated out of my body when he called me baby.  
"of course I will" I smiled  
"now, tell me your story? Then we can get to know each other better" he smiled.  
"my life is pretty average really. Got dumped at the foster home when I was born, I was raised there and when I turned 19, I had to leave and I moved here and found you"  
"wow…sorry to hear about your mum, well, my parents died when I was eleven so I guess we're on the same page?"  
"maybe…hey, Shaun, do you mind if I like, moved in with you? I don't have the money or a job to pay for this place every night"  
"I'd be happy to let you stay with me" he smiled, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight.  
"thank you so much…"  
"it's okay, beautiful…"


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into Shaun's place in Whitechapel, London later that week with my suitcase and box of things I owned, most people would be afraid to live with a serial killer, I trust him and really didn't mind. I was in love with a killer, a killer who was heartbroken. Shaun's place was really nice, I don't know where he managed to get all his money from, he said I don't even need a job. After I had packed all my things away, Shaun walked in with a newspaper, I looked at him weirdly.  
"what's wrong honey?" I walked over to him, he threw the newspaper on the table.  
"Everyone thinks Jack's dead since he hasn't acted out in a couple days."  
"that's not bad baby"  
"no, it's not, but the conspiracies of my death are horrible! I never sexually touched the woman, they're saying I got syphilis, I don't have syphilis!"  
I put my hands on his shoulders "Calm down…you and I both know it's not true and if Jack is dead, then good, because then they can focus on other crimes"  
"This is so weird for me though"  
I leaned up and pecked his lips softly. "Darling, I'll be here forever so don't fret, okay?"  
"okay" he smiled and went to the bathroom, I walked into the bedroom and sat on his bed, pulling open his drawer, I saw a notebook, I smiled and grabbed it, opening it to the last page he had written on.  
"I met someone today, a man, dark blonde, blue eyes and did I fall? I did, very hard. He called me vile for the messes I've made, but then it ended with a kiss, the kiss turned my black eyes bright again, I finally found the light I had been searching for the past 5 years. His name is Andy Clemmensen, he has the sweetest heart, sweetest smile, but I could taste the fear in the air. I knew I could trust him. He knows my secret. I had only known him for an hour, and my heart was his. Sandra never needed me, I see that now, but Andy, he's an angel from heaven, I shall never drag him to hell, he shall help me go to heaven. Where after a life of living, we can live forever…" I mumbled under my breath, smiling, he was perfect, I have never felt this way before. I heard footsteps and jolted, looking up to see Shaun.  
"found my diary have we?" he sat next to me and grabbed the book from my hand.  
"yes, it was sweet what you said, you make me so very happy" I said, kissing his cheek softly.  
"and you make me happy" he looked at me and smiled, I rested my head on his shoulder and pulled the book back, pulling out a lose piece of paper. I read it.

'I suck at poems so what am I meant to say,  
all these time of searching for the light have finally come my way,  
I've searched for years for a light so true,  
but I never had imagined it'd be you,  
hair golden and eyes so blue,  
I looked at you and instantly knew,  
you'd be the one to break me through this too,  
loves the power the magic in the light,  
I never want to see again if the day turns to night,  
I stutter and dropped that knife to the floor,  
the person you saw yesterday is never the boy you knew.'

"so, uh, yeah, I wrote that" Shaun said embarrassed, pulling it out of my grip.  
"you might suck at writing but you're so good with your words…" I said, biting my lip, he laid me down slowly and got on top, kissing me lightly. I leaned up, putting my hands on his neck, kissing him back slowly. Our lips motioned slowly got more tender, I ran my fingers through the back of Shaun's hair, he put his hand on my cheek as I continued to kiss him. He kissed me once more and pulled away, kissing the tip of my nose lightly, I smiled.  
"why'd you stop kissing me…I've been wanting you to kiss me like that for a while" I said softly, he leaned down and kissed my neck softly, I bit my lip.  
"I'm scared of hurting you, we can't do it the way women and men do" he whispered in my ear, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers.  
"I love you, Shaun" I bit my lip, he looked down at me again, smiling that beautiful smile.  
"I love you too Andy…but I'm not hurting you like that, not until we're both ready." He stroked my check softly with the back of his hand, I blushed.  
"I just want to be close to you, no matter the pain, I want to feel the passion love desires, and feel your breath on mine, maybe I know nothing about sex, but I want it anyway…I want to lose it to you" I whispered, kissing him softly, he kissed back then pulled away.  
"Andy, I'm not ready yet, but baby as soon as I'm ready, you'll know, I promise" he kissed my forehead.  
"okay…" I sighed contently and snuggled up into his chest, closing my eyes. He held me and hummed a soft lullaby as he rocked me.

I opened my eyes to realize Shaun wasn't holding me anymore, I was in bed with the covers over me, I looked out my window and it was pitch black. Oh wow I am confused.  
"Shaun…?" I said, hoping for an answer, Shaun walked in, I smiled in relief.  
"Have a nice sleep darling?" He smiled and sat next to me, I looked up at him.  
"It was the best I had in a while…I can't believe I fell asleep on you, I'm sorry"  
"You were tired baby, it's okay…haven't you been sleeping well lately?"  
"I've had a few dreams and they've woken me up for a while, it's nothing bad"  
"what were they about?"  
"Just, my mother, I just wonder about her, you know? And now she's consuming my dreams, just a beautiful blonde woman, but instead of blue eyes, she has hazel, I know it's weird but I've been dreaming of her as my mother since I can remember"  
"it's good to dream though, even of the things you can't see in real life, things that you may never find"  
"I want to find out who my mum is, I don't care if she's dead or alive, I feel that I have the right to know."  
"and you do baby" Shaun placed a soft kiss on my head. I smiled as he got up.  
"What's the time?"  
"six, dinner is almost ready, freshen up and join me?" he laughed slightly and walked away. He was so precious and wonderful.  
I made my way out to the kitchen were Shaun had placed the dinner on the table. Roast chicken, vegetables and gravy, my mouth started to water immediately.  
"wow, Shaun, you didn't need to fix all this up" I said, sitting at the table.  
"It wasn't too hard, I felt you deserved this meal after being in a foster home for 19 years" Shaun said, sitting across from me. I smiled, looking at him.  
"I've never really had a meal like this, only on Christmas we've have a sliver on ham, carrots, peas, potato, pumpkin and gravy. This is so much better. Thank you Shaun" I smiled and picked up my fork.  
"it's okay beautiful" we smiled at each other and began to eat.  
I got half way through my meal and already felt full, I had never had a meal so satisfying before. I kept eating until I heard a knock at the door, Shaun started to get up.  
"no, baby stay, I'll go get it. Finish you food" I got up and smiled as he sat back down.  
"okay" Shaun continued to eat. I walked over to the door, opening it slowly, a guy taller than me with brown hair stared at me.  
"I hope I haven't interrupted your dinner"  
"no, it's okay, we were just…washing up" I smiled, lying.  
"that's good well, is Andy Clemmensen in the house?"  
"I'm right here" I smiled  
"oh, right, well I'm Frank from the police station and I've been told to warn everyone in the are-"  
"what's up b- up?" Shaun said coming up behind me, I felt him stiffen up behind me, I knew he was going to say baby.  
"are you mister Diviney?"  
"why yes, yes I am"  
"it's awfully nice of you to let Andrew move in with you, it'd probably a good time to let that happen too, for safety"  
"safety from what?" I said  
"oh yes, I forgot. I've been told by the sheriff to warn everyone around the area and especially you, Andrew about Jack the Ripper"  
I heard Shaun laugh slightly under his breath, I smirked slightly, not trying to laugh.  
"And why would you need to do that?" I asked  
"well, he hasn't acted out for a week, and there is no way that he could have died so suddenly, so he might act out again, better than ever and since you know a lot about him, he might lash out on you" he said concerned  
"well I'll try stay safe, thank you for warning us" I smiled  
"it's okay, have a pleasant night" he nodded and walked away, I closed the door slowly, turning to Shaun, we both laughed.  
"no mister officer, Jack isn't dead and nor is he going to lash out again, Jack is in love" he said in a funny voice, I smiled and laughed again, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"and I'm in love with Jack" I said, playing with the back of his hair softly.  
"I love you" Shaun whispered, putting his hand on my cheek. God darn butterflies in my stomach.  
"I love you too" I smiled.  
"Baby, I promise I'd never hurt anyone again, unless they hurt you. If someone hurt them I'll go all 'Jack the Ripper' on them" Shaun said, I laughed at the Jack the Ripper part.  
"I wouldn't let anyone hurt me and I know you would, mister Jack the Ripper" we both laughed.  
"alright, that's enough, I think it's time for bed"  
"but, I just had a nap and we haven't cleaned the dishes"  
"alright, help me then" Shaun said, walking back toward the kitchen, I followed. We both grabbed our plates and glasses, putting them in the sink. Shaun washed them as I dried and put it away. We both made sure all the candles and lights were out, making our way to the bedroom. I got into my pyjamas and got in bed, snuggling up in the cold sheets, Shaun later joined and pulled me close, his warmth and arms around me made my muscles ease and relax, and the scent of him, made my heart melt.  
"you tired Shaun?" I asked, looking up at him, he smiled down at me.  
"not really, I like the thought of sitting up and talking to you for a while though" he bit his lip, I stared into his blue eyes.  
"well, I'm enjoying being in your arms and getting warm"  
"you feel really warm in my arms Andy" he laughed  
"well…my lips are still cold" I said, using the oldest pick up line in the book.  
"would you like me to warm them up my sweetheart?" he said so innocently, I smiled as he stared to lean in, I leaned up and kissed his lips slowly and he kissed me back, I breathed deeply as I held him close, he kissed me more tender, I ran my hand up him chest and through his hair, sliding my tongue in curiously, Shaun obliged at first than slowly slid his tongue around mine, I battled his tongue slowly, playing with his hair. After a few minutes of making out, Shaun pulled away. I frowned, his kisses were so addictive.  
"I think that's enough entertainment for you tonight" he smirked.  
"aw damn" I frowned.  
"it's pretty late, I have to go to work tomorrow"  
"work?"  
"I'm a doctor, remember? I would happily take the day off but it's my first day back in well, a long-time"  
"well, what am I supposed to do?" I said nervous.  
"go hang out with Tom, it'd be good for you. I'm only working tomorrow, I'm only a fill in doctor"  
"okay baby" I said cutely, but frowning.  
"aw, c'mere" Shaun cuddled me tight, I giggled.  
"ah! Dying" I laughed, he pulled away and smiled.  
"we can sleep now" I smiled big.  
"yay!" Shaun looked so exhausted. I laughed and snuggled into him, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, closing his eyes.  
"goodnight beautiful" Shaun whispered, falling asleep.  
"goodnight." I smiled, slowly drifting off to the place of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

I met up with Tom at the bar, we decided to go for a walk. He had a newspaper with him and read the front cover and of course, it was Jack the Ripper.  
"I swear this dude is gay" he scoffed, I stared at him. I was kind of insulted.  
"what makes you think that?"  
"Well for one, he is a sinful man, being a serial killer and what not and then he goes around luring the local prostitutes, not fucking them but killing them and cutting them apart and stuff"  
"There's nothing wrong with being in love with another man Tom and you certainly do not know the story behind Jack, so…"  
"And what Andrew, do you think you know what happened to Jack? Did he get an STI from you and die or something?" that hurt.  
"how dare you accuse me of that, Jack is STI free and healthy, especially if he didn't sleaze around with the prostitutes, Jack probably decided to stop killing, he didn't die"  
"He's completely off his nut, why wouldn't he be dead by now? Maybe he killed himself so he wouldn't have to live a lifetime in prison" I felt my eyes get heavy, I looked down, I can't believe he's saying that about Shaun. He knows nothing.  
"You can't just judge a human Tom"  
"he's no human but, he's some crazy lunatic from hell I tell you"  
"I think that's enough rudeness from you today!" I looked at him, I was angry, upset.  
"What's the big deal Andy? I'm just saying the truth"  
"no, you're not. You're just trying to start rumours, it's sickening, you can't just judge someone by what they say on the cover of a newspaper!"  
"fine, whatever. Whatever you think mister 'being gay is normal'"  
"I'm just going to go, see you around, Thomas" I said, walking away from him, back to Shaun's place. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door. My throat felt tight and heavy, my eyes started to well up remembering what he had said. He's against two men being in love, he thinks I have an STI? He said Shaun is sinful? A lunatic? How? Society are judging by what they hear, they'll never understand. I sat on the floor, leaning against the front door and started to cry softly. I'm usually tough, I've been bullied, I have practically nothing but when someone hurts someone I love, it hurts me, Shaun's all I got. I don't know how long I cried for, but I couldn't stop. I hated all this bad talk about the man I loved, I started to sob and shake, what was wrong with me? Nothing, nothing is wrong with me, I'm gay, so what. I'm in love with an ex serial killer, so what. I'm not sinful, I'm not bad, Shaun's the only thing that's right in my life. I'm so unstable without him. I need him to hold me again, right now. I can't stop crying. I sobbed more quietly into my hand and sniffed, trying to breathe evenly. I heard the door unlock. Shit. I stood up quickly and wiped my eyes as Shaun walked in, he was smiling, but then he looked worried, I can't be that ugly after I cry can I?  
"H-Hey Shaun, how was your day?" I asked, choking back anymore tears, he closed the door and put his bag down, going to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me close.  
"baby, I don't care about me. What happened to you? You look so sad"  
"I-It doesn't matter, really."  
"it matters to me" he looked me in the eyes then kissed my head, I breathed shakily.  
"did you want to sit on the couch?" he asked, I nodded as he took me over, we both sat down. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close.  
"now, tell me what happened, beautiful?"  
"T-Today with Tom, we were um, walking down the road and we started talking about 'Jack' and he was like 'he's probably gay, for one, he's already sinful and stuff and two he lured prostitutes and never fucked them, just cut them up!' and it just got worse, I-I defended you and everything and then he said I gave you an STI and a-all this other stuff like 'he's a lunatic' and 'he probably killed himself' it just hurt so much baby, you're all I got" I bursted into tears, he held my head to his chest, making 'shh' sound and wrapping me up in his arms, I just cried, I didn't know what to do, and it sounded like he didn't know what to say.  
"Andy…Don't listen to him, you know it isn't true. As long as you don't believe it, I'm fine, I'm healthy and happily in love with you."  
"o-okay" I said softly, starting to calm down.  
"what if we go out for dinner tonight? Just you and me"  
"I don't know…people will think we're gay" I sniffed, Shaun's mood seemed to drop.  
"bub, I don't care what people think, at all. All that matters is what you think of me…"  
"well, I think you're great, amazingly beautiful. I love you, you're so sweet. And just…" I sighed "you're just perfect" I added, smiling.  
"my heart has never felt so alive" Shaun said, his cheeks were a light crimson. We smiled at each other, looking in our eyes.  
"I just want to be with you forever" I whispered.  
"ditto" he smiled.

-

it's been a few months now, people still are amazed and making theories about Jack the Ripper, sometimes they hurt because I hate the thought of thing like that happening to my one and only. I've been getting help from the police to track who my mum is. I've always been so close to having sex with Shaun, but he's so afraid of hurting me, all I want to be is close to him. This isn't fair, I hate being a virgin. It makes me feel like a loser, especially around Tom, picking up girls all the time. I was going to go all the way, make love to Shaun. I want him. I may sound like a horny bastard but fuck it. I've wanted him since the moment I looked in those eyes. I sat at on the couch by the fireplace, just flipping through my book, I think it was Romeo and Juliet, I didn't even notice. I heard the door open and I looked toward it, seeing Shaun walk in, I smiled and put the book down, running over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him.  
"oh baby I missed you so much!" I confessed  
"I missed you too, you were all I could think about" Shaun said, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Honey, I made you some sweet biscuits, your favourite" I said, smiling.  
"oh, Andy, you really didn't have to…" Shaun began, putting his briefcase down, walking to the kitchen, I followed.  
"but I feel you deserve them after that long day at work" I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder as he grabbed a biscuit, taking a bite.  
"oh wow bub, they're amazing! Did you add extra honey or something?" he said, chewing on the sweet biscuit.  
"yes, I know how much you love honey" I smiled, kissing his cheek softly.  
"well they're great, thank you so much." He finished his bite then pecked my lips.  
"open up"  
I laughed and opened my mouth as he popped the little bit of biscuit in my mouth, I smiled and started chewing it as he made his way to the bedroom, I soon followed to walk in on him in his pyjamas.  
"hey baby" I whispered in his ear from behind, wrapping my arms around him.  
"hey" he said back softly, I smiled and kissed his back quickly.  
"why you getting ready for bed already?"  
"no reason, just getting comfortable."  
"okay" I smiled and let him go, he kissed my cheek and walked back out, I bit my lip and took my shoes off and made sure I didn't smell too bad then slicked my hair, making sure I looked good. I breathed deeply and walked out to where Shaun was in the lounge, sitting next to him, he was looking through some work papers, I pulled them away from him slowly.  
"Hey…" I smiled into his eyes as he looked at me.  
"You're looking handsome" he giggled, I put the papers down and kissed him softly.  
"thank you" I smiled, he put his hand on my cheek as we remained eye contact.  
"I'm serious though, you're looking more and more beautiful every time I look at you" he said, biting his lip, I blushed as butterflies grew in my stomach.  
"I love you so much" I whispered, sitting on top of him slowly and kissed him lightly, he put his hands on my hips, kissing me back, I kissed him more, tender and slow, running my hand through his dark brown hair. My eyes were closed and my heart was pounding, Shaun ran his fingers slowly up and down my back, I kissed him a bit more passionate as Shaun settled into the kiss. He slid his tongue into my mouth slowly, I smirked and ran my tongue around his. Our tongues battled for a few minutes, I slid my hand down his chest, feeling I slight lump under my crotch, I bit Shaun's lip and he let out a soft moan that made my pants grow tighter. Shaun pulled away from my mouth, starting to kiss my neck. Oh god yes. I bit my lip and tilted my head to the side as he kissed it slowly with tongue, sucking on a nerve that ran through my body with pleasure. I exhaled and ran my fingers through the back of his hair, moving my crotch slightly against his. Shaun's lump grew bigger. I wanted him, now.  
"Shaun…baby…m-make love to me" I exhaled softly, Shaun pulled away and looked at me.  
"you sure we're ready?" Shaun asked, I nodded.  
"more than anything" I said, we smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"come on…let's go to the bedroom" he said, I got off him almost immediately. He grabbed my hand, linking our fingers, making our way to the bedroom. Shaun closed and locked the door behind us. He turned to me and picked me up, carefully laying me down on the bed, I laughed slightly and looked up at him, he smiled at me, it was a different smile though. The 'I'm madly in love with you' smile, it made my heart fly, he leaned in and we began to make out, Shaun took my suspenders off and slowly undid my shirt, I felt around his body feeling for the buttons of his pyjamas, I slowly undid his pyjamas as our tongues battled passionately, he pulled my shirt off which broke the kiss, we both laughed and smashed lips again, I pulled his pyjamas off and threw them across the room, feeling down his chest to his crotch. I rubbed him up and down slowly as a moan escaped his lips, he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me.  
"oh god…"  
"you like that?" I smirked, he smirked and started to kiss my neck again, sliding my pants and underwear down, I moaned softly as he hit the nerve again, I pulled his underwear down slowly, he stepped out of them and threw both of our underwear on the floor, he looked down at me again.  
"wow, your body is so beautiful…and smooth" he said, running his hand down my chest to my lower stomach, I blushed slightly, I was naked in front of him. I can't believe it. I stared up at him and examined his body, I ran my hand down his back, it was so soft and warm, I smiled then wrapped my arms around his neck. I was suddenly nervous, about the pain. Shaun spread my legs, his breathing was a bit nervous, he ran his finger over my hole, the feeling pulsed through my body.  
"oh shit" I mumbled under my breath.  
"y-you ready beautiful?" Shaun said, putting one hand on my hip and the other holding his length, aiming it where it had to go. I bit my lip and stared at his length, it was big…a turn on, but I knew that was going to hurt. I nodded.  
"I-I'm ready baby, make love to me" I said, looking up at him, suddenly I felt it, I scrunched my face up and groaned, it felt good though. Really good, the pain was a pleasure.  
"fuck, Andy, you're really…tight" Shaun said, thrusting his hips slowly in and out of me, I bit my lip and tilted my head back. This feeling was unbelievable.  
"I-I'll be good baby, just please don't stop" I moaned and looked at him, he started to thrust faster, I gasped and suddenly grabbed onto his back, digging my fingers into his back.  
"o-oh wow…" I whimpered softly, Shaun held my closer, wrapping his arms around my back and tilting me off the bed, that hit the spot. I threw my head back. I could hear Shaun's panting as he thrusted.  
"oh god, oh god!" I cried out as I felt him slamming into me. I looked at him and the sweat forming on his forehead. I grabbed his hand and linked our fingers, pushing my head into his chest and I panted.  
"y-you're so beautiful Andy" Shaun whispered between breaths as he pushed harder, I kissed his chest.  
"I-I love you…oh god, Shaun, there. Again" I pleaded, Shaun laid me down again, well, practically threw me back onto the bed, thrusting, I cried out louder, my stomach knotted, I looked to my right hand to see our fingers still linked, I smiled then cried out as he thrusted harder into the spot that ran a stream of pleasure throughout my body, he started to suck on my neck again, I moaned loudly and started to feel an orgasm shoot through me, I thrusted my hips up as I panted.  
"oh god, fuck, fuck!" I gasped, grabbing onto his sweaty hair as he sucked my neck. I cried out a loud 'yes!' before releasing onto the man I loved. I groaned and looked in his eyes as he pulled away, his face was hot, sweaty and sexy. I shivered in pleasure as he kept thrusting, his panting got heavier.  
"f-fuck!" Shaun said, pulling out suddenly, releasing onto the sheets them collapsing next to me. Our hands were still locked. I kissed his hand softly then rested my sweaty head on his chest.  
"t-that was amazing…" I breathed. Shaun slicked my hair back and giggled.  
"I know and now your hair is all spiked up"  
"ah shush you" I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek lightly. He turned to face me and looked in my eyes.  
"but you're right, that was the best thing ever, I love you so much baby…" he leaned in and kissed my lips slowly, I kissed him back as he pulled away.  
"I love you too" I smiled at him "I'm really bloody tired now" I laughed breathless  
"I am too baby, come here" he pulled me close, cuddling me and pulled the cold sheet over us, I snuggled into him. Our naked bodies felt amazing together.  
"goodnight beautiful, I love you" Shaun whispered, I looked up to see him drifting. I smiled.  
"I love you too, my love" I said, then yawned suddenly, resting my head on his chest again, closing my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

SHAUN P.O.V

I heard a knock at the door, Andy was out at the market, I wonder if it was him. I opened to find officer Black who always stopped by to warn us about Jack the Ripper, which was stupid because I am Jack and I wouldn't dare hurt him.  
"Hello Shaun, is Andy home? It's about his mother"  
"no, he's out" I bit my lip, Andy's been so anxious about his mother lately.  
"oh, well tell him I stopped by and that I want him to meet me at the office tomorrow" he said, nodding at me and starting to turn around.  
"Wait, can you tell me her name? Anything? Maybe he'd like it if I told him."  
he turned back and said more softly "her name is Elizabeth Dawlish, but she isn't even alive, she was killed by Jack a couple years back. It may be better if you told him, then he has a friends shoulder to cry on, it was one of Jack's worst-"  
"y-yeah, I know. Thank you, for stopping by anyway, good day officer" I said, holding back my own tears as I closed the door. Andy can't find this out, especially the fact that I killed her.

I still remember that night. Elizabeth her name was, but the boys called her Eliza Delight, it was towards the end of the great depression, I needed the money, I needed the food. So I quietly paced the alleyways of Whitechapel in London, she came up to me whilst I was in disguise, she was at least 20 years older than me, but she asked for my money.  
"3 pennies for the night, it'll be worth it. I promise" I remembered her whisper. I remember looking up and down at her, her body was pretty thin, her hair was blonde, but her eyes were dark. I didn't want to give up my money, but I wanted hers.  
"I'm sorry but I only do deals with the devil" I slowly pulled out that knife from my pocket. Elizabeth ran her fingers up and down my arm.  
"I am the devil" she whispered again, I pushed her firmly against the alleyway wall.  
"and I'm Jack the Ripper" I smirked, I saw her face go into shock, she was about to scream, I slit her throat with ease, blood started to poor slowly down from her neck, I threw her on the ground and searched her dress and pockets, grabbing all the pennies and pounds she had, putting it in my pocket. I started to cry from what I had just done, but Elizabeth was too disgusting, luring men for money for a bottle of gin was not normal. I wanted to take this out on myself, but I couldn't. I'd take it out on her. I slashed the knife on the cheeks of her dead body, then cut her nicely shaped lips. I breathed deeply and kept my ears on the lookout for any footsteps as I dragged the knife slowly and deeply down her arm, then I sliced her stomach where her abdomen was. I started to saw her hand off, I don't even know what I was doing. I ripped it off and shoved it deep into her body. It felt so wrong, the feeling of a humans inside is as disgusting as a prostitutes outside. I wiped the knife with her dress, putting it back in my pocket, and then wiped by hands, standing up from the body. Tears started to fall down my face. I was still in pain, how much pain must I cause to not feel it anymore? I heard a door open. I looked back quickly then stomped on beautiful Elizabeth's -now mutilated-bodies knee. Running away from her and back into the dark night. When soon I heard a man shout "HE'S DONE IT AGAIN, GET THE OFFICERS, NOW!"  
I just smirked and carried on into the dark night.

And now I wish I hadn't killed sweet Elizabeth. This was going to kill Andy, this was going to ruin our relationship. It all makes sense now, Elizabeth's husband Bradley died in his sleep 30 years after he was in the war, he was around 18 or 19 when the war happened, so he was around 40, and once he had died, Elizabeth was starting to crack. She was already 3 months pregnant at the time, my mum and Elizabeth were close, that's how I know so much but we never kept contact with her since she gave Andrew up at birth. Mum didn't want me around filthy blooded people like Elizabeth, somehow I ended up killing them for a living. But fuck, Andrew is going to hate me forever when he finds out.  
I sat on the couch and brought my knees the my chest, hugging them close as I bit my nails, I'm afraid, I have to tell him though. I just have to, my eyes stung with tears as they started to form. Fuck, I can't lose Andrew, he's my light, my sunshine. I just can't lose him, I heard the door open suddenly, I gasped and blink away the blur in my eyes, making my way over.  
"hey" Andy smiled, passing me a paper bag from shopping, I smiled at him and put the bag on the kitchen table, he then followed, putting another bag next to it.  
"how was your day?" Andy asked, here we go.  
"p-pretty easy breezy" I smiled to hide my thoughts, he looked in my eyes.  
"you look anxious about something" he squinted slightly. I sighed.  
"alright, well, today, officer Black stopped by."  
"o-oh…what did he say?" he asked, he suddenly seemed nervous.  
"about your mum, they found out who she is"  
"that's…that's excellent!" he smiled so big, he was happy to find his mum, but he can't because of me, fuck.  
"well...not really"  
"not really? Why's that"  
"come sit darling" I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, walking him to the couch and sitting down with him. He looked at me worried.  
"Shaun…?"  
"y-your mother's name was Elizabeth Dawlish" I said, grabbing his hand tighter.  
"…what do you mean, was?" he asked, his mood seemed to have dropped, fuck, I can't do this.  
"Your father and her passed away sadly during the great depression from unknown causes, I'm sorry Andrew, she never made it through" I saw a tear run down his perfect cheek, my heart started to ache, I lied. He wrapped his arms around me and cried softly into my neck.  
"s-so I basically have no family…" he sniffed  
"you'll always have me baby" I whispered, holding him close and closing my eyes. If he finds out I was the one who killed his mum and he left me, I'd murder myself.

A week passed, Andy still hasn't found out I'm the reason his mother is dead. Hopefully he never finds out. We were going to the bar for our weekly drink with Tom and the boys. But making out in the alleyway before walking in was a sensational idea. Andy giggled and pulled my deeper into the darkened alleyway were no one could see us and smashed his lips to mine, our hands were in hold the whole time, I slid my tongue in, our tongues battled and played around for a while, Andy moaned then pulled away.  
"you tease" Andy smirked.  
"you just taste divine" I smiled, he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly, I kissed back and smiled at the feel of his soft lips on mine.  
"says the boy with the word 'Divine' in his last name"  
"well hopefully, one day you can also have that last name" I smiled, he blushed slightly, he's beautiful.  
"y-you serious Shaun? Andy Diviney?" he smiled largely, I saw a sparkle in his eyes.  
"I want to marry you Andy" I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.  
"and I want you in bed tonight" he whispered in my ear, I smirked, he pulled away and released my hand, starting to walk away.  
"now look who's the tease" I laughed and walked next to him, but as soon as we entered the street, we acted civil, no lovey dovey, just two men going to a bar. We entered and hanged our coats up, sitting at the table with Tom and the others, Jeffery and Mark.  
"did you hear anything about your mum Andy?" Tom asked curiously, I rubbed the side of Andy's leg with my leg slowly under the table to calm him. He put his hand on my thigh quickly, then removed it.  
"She sadly passed, but I really don't want to talk about it, anyone want some Gin?" he smiled. I smiled in relief, Tom and the boys would have known who Elizabeth was.  
After 2 or so beers and gin, me and Andy decided to leave. We got up and grabbed our coats from the rack, putting them on and walking out, when we bumped into the officer. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Andrew, did Shaun tell you about your mum?" officer Black asked. I stiffened up.  
"yes, sadly I'll never meet her, the depression was pretty tough aye?" Andy said saddened, more disappointed at the fact he'd never meet his mother.  
"Oh yes, the depression, Jack acted out on your mother during that sad time, It's terrible, all the best for the future anyway aye" he smiled, trying to cheer Andy up, he looked at me, a tear fell down the side of his face, my eyes started to blur from my own tears, I looked down as Andy turned to the officer.  
"W-What?" Andy said, shocked.  
"didn't Shaun tell you? She was a prostitute, she gave you up because she had no money and made it by sleeping with men, sadly she lured Jack and Jack the Ripper killed her"  
"W-What an asshole, I'm s-sorry, I need to go" Andy was about to breakdown, I could hear it in his tone, he stormed off quickly, I started going after him, my heart was starting to feel pain again. It was like I had to rip off the Band-Aid holding my heart together.  
"A-Andy wait!" I said, he ran faster, I heard his sobbing get heavier as he reached the house, he tumbled up the first couple steps then ran into the house, slamming the door, I reached the door and banged on it, bursting into tears.  
"A-Andy please, I can explain everything…let me in, please" I hit my heat on the door and sobbed, I fucked up so bad. I wish I never did it. I wish I never hurt him.  
The door opened suddenly, Andy's face was red and tear tracks ran down his beautiful skin. I choked on my own words as I tried to speak to him like that.  
"y-you killed my mother…you lied to me, h-how can I trust you now? Knowing you hurt my own mother, you're the reason she isn't here." He cried and that hurt me deeply, it's like he wants nothing to do with me.  
"I-I can explain, please. Just let me in and tell you the story" I rested my arm on the door frame, leaning my head on my arm and breathing in and out deeply, restraining back my own tears.  
"f-fine" he walked away, I followed him in and closed the door. He turned to me.  
"n-now tell me, start to finish, how you knew my mum and why you did this" he whispered, his voice was so croaky, I don't know how he could ever forgive me.  
"M-My mother and your mother were best friends, they were both pregnant together, your dad died 6 months before you were born and when you were born, your mum was afraid of being alone, a single mum, because it'd give her a bad name having a child out of wedlock, so she gave you up, thinking it was best for you, and through the depression, they'd treat you better, I was born after you though, but I grew up with my mum bad mouthing about what your mother had become, she'd sleep with men for money, use the money for some food and alcohol. I was taught since I was a kid how wrong it was, and then my parents passed, your mother offered up but I didn't want to be around her so called 'filthy blood' so I lived with the girl who became my girlfriend and I had enough money to live on my own once she died. But as I said, I was feeling so much pain. I wasn't even p-planning to kill that night, your mum was making moves on me, trying to get me, for 3 pennies. So I…I killed her" I bursted into tears again "I-I still hadn't had a moment where I haven't regretted it. I took her money and left. I-I'm a selfish fool. You'll never want me now. I-I'm a monster. I really am" I looked into his sad eyes, they were overwhelmed with tears.  
"I-I don't even know what to say to you right now" he said softly.  
"A-Andy…baby" I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek, he pushed me away.  
"n-no, I can't, not now, just leave. Please"  
"o-okay…I love you, r-remember that" I whispered to him softly, wiping my eyes and breathing deeply, making my way out the door and closing it behind me, I looked up at the cloudy sky. I didn't want to kill to get rid of the pain this time. I wanted to murder, but murder myself instead, end everyone's pain. They want Jack dead, that's what they're going to get.

I walked into the police station slowly, I was soaking wet, the sheriff was sleeping. I bit my lip and breathed shakily, walking to his desk and quickly grabbing his gun from the table and slipping it in my pocket, I started to walk away.  
"h-huh…Shaun… is that you?"  
"u-uh, yeah" I turned around and smiled the best smile I could manage. I was just asking Mr. Black if he knew anything about something, I'm just going to go now…see you" I sighed and walked out before he could reply, I walked through the pouring rain till I got to London Bridge, no one was in sight. It was too cold and wet to worry about suicide today, I climbed up the bridge, looking down at the water moving faster than usual due to the pouring rain. I have dumped bodies in here before, maybe it's time to dump my own body. I pulled the gun from my pocket, shaking from the cold and the adrenaline in my body telling me I'm ready to do this. I pulled my jacket off and felt warm tears stream down my face, I looked at the gun. I can't do anything right.  
"I love you Andrew Clemmensen…" I slowly raised the gun to my head, closing my eyes.

ANDY P.O.V

I sat on the couch, breaking down at what Shaun had told me, why, how, my own mum, why. This isn't fair. All I could hear was my sobbing and the rain starting to pour. All I ever wanted was to meet my mum and now I never will. I love Shaun, but that killed me. I hyperventilated as my heart started to ache more, I sobbed and clenched my shirt where my heart was. I heard a large thumping knock at the door. I jumped at it and stopped crying, wiping my eyes quickly as I opened the door. It was Tom. He looked worried  
"T-Tom?"  
"I-It's Shaun, I saw him walking out of the police station with a gun in his pocket, he looked like a mess, H-He was heading for London Bridge…I think…I think he's trying to kill himself." He stared at me concerned, my heart sunk as my gut dropped. I felt an instant pain.  
"n-no" I held back my own tears and ran out into the rain.  
"ANDY?" Tom yelled far from behind.  
"GET THE POLICE, HELP, PLEASE, I NEED TO SAVE HIM." I ran faster and faster through the rain, it was pelting me like a million rocks. I started to breathe heavy as tears streamed down my face. I approached London Bridge to see Shaun looking at a gun, no. My heart started to ache more. I panted for air as I got closer, he held it to his head, I screamed.  
'NO SHAUN DON'T! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LO-"  
I don't think he could hear, I saw him start to pull the trigger. I panicked and ran to him, jumping up and grabbing him, falling off the bridge and into the water. The water was freezing, below zero, my teeth were chattering, my tear tracks were starting to freeze, but where's Shaun? I looked around and tried to hold balance as the rain continued to belt down with force. I just wanted Shaun now. I saw a floating body a couple metres away. I can't even swim properly. Fuck, please no. I started to break down again in panic. "SHAUN! Please baby…" I drew to a whisper, I held my nose closed and took a deep breath, diving under the water and looking around, it was so musky, I could barely see, I kept swimming and saw Shaun in front of me, beautiful and graceful, there was a red flow around him. My heart cried on the inside, I grabbed him and pushed up to the top of the water, I started to sob with my arm holding onto Shaun's cold body, I kissed his head softly.  
"baby please…please don't leave me" I sobbed softly.  
"please…" I whispered.  
"ANDY SWIM TO MY VOICE" I heard Mark's voice, I looked his way and started to swim, it was so hard with Shaun's unconscious body on my arm, I reached the edge and held my arm up, Mark grabbed it and pulled me up with Shaun. I laid Shaun down and cried heavily, my tears couldn't stop. He looked so cold, his head was bleeding, I opened his mouth and started to give cpr.  
"c-come on Shaun" I sobbed softly, pounding his chest.  
"fuck sake come on" I breathed into his mouth again. I continued through all my tears, officer Black came up behind me and pulled me away from his body.  
"A-Andrew…I think he's gone" he said to me sadly, those words were the words I never wanted to hear. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as more tears flowed. I looked at Shaun's dead body, sobbing and crying as I ran my fingers through his wet hair as the rain continued to belt down.  
"S-Shaun, baby, I know you're still alive, I-I know you can hear me, wake up baby. Please. You're all I have. I need you" I cried in a whisper, pushing my face into his chest, my sobs getting louder as it started to hit me, the pain in my heart. I lost him, the one I loved.  
"please don't leave me" I sobbed quietly, closing my eyes, I could hear sniffs and cries from people who were a couple metres away. Shaun meant so much to me, this isn't fair. I grabbed onto him and shook him a bit.  
"Shaun please…please, I can't live without you. F-Forever you and me, remember?" I looked up at his straight face, grabbing his hand as I cried, kissing the cold hand, I rested my head on his chest and cried I didn't care what people thought of me, I was in love with him. I closed my eyes as I hyperventilated quietly and sobbed when suddenly I heard a choke, a spit, I felt his body breathe beneath me. I smiled and sat up.  
"SHAUN?" I cried, now in happiness, he opened his eyes slowly.  
"A-…Andy" he coughed, I stroked his cheek softly with the back of my hand.  
"I'm here baby i-it'll be okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" I smiled, tears slowly tracing down my face, he weakly wiped my tear away.  
"I-I thought I lost you…"He said softly.  
"Y-You'll never lose me, ever."  
"G-Good, because w-without you I'm nothing at all"  
"neither, I-I love you so much Shaun…" I sniffed, he smiled weakly.  
"I-I love you too, Andy…"  
"OH MY GOD, IT'S A MIRACLE, SHAUN'S ALIVE!" Tom cried in delight, I got up and smiled at him as the local doctors and nurses carried him away, the rain was still falling down on London Bridge, but as long as I have my one and only, then that's all I need.


	9. Chapter 9

After I went home and got into warm dry clothes, I made my way toward the hospital. I can't believe Shaun tried to kill himself, he means so much to me. I'm so glad he's alive though, if he wasn't, I'd either be dying or dead right now. I stopped at the florists and grabbed a bunch of red roses in a bouquet, they were so beautiful though, a dark deep velvet red. Tom smiled at me as I walked passed him, I waved and continued walking, I bit my lip as I entered the hospital and going to Shaun's room. He had a bandage around his head and still looked so weak from drowning. I smiled sympathetically at him. His face brightened up when I walked in, I closed the door and kissed his head softly, resting the bouquet on his lap.  
"for you, my love" I smiled  
"thank you so much baby" he smiled and picked them up, smelling them.  
"they're beautiful" he said, putting them on the bedside table.  
"Not as beautiful as you" I laughed slightly, smiling.  
"hm.." his mood dropped. Oh no, here we go.  
"Shaun?-"  
"I'm sorry I tried to kill myself Andy, I really am. I just…I didn't feel you wanted me here and everyone wanted Jack the Ripper dead and I-I-"  
"I know, I understand Shaun, it's okay. But I'd never, ever leave you. You and me forever, remember that?" I said, putting my hand on his cheek.  
"Y-You're amazing, Andy" he breathed shakily.  
"baby, don't cry, everything's going to be okay" I smiled and kissed him softly, He kissed me back, I heard the door creak, I pulled away instantly. I didn't want to be caught out. Being gay is apparently a sin.  
"Sorry Andy, we need to check up on Shaun" the nurse said, checking his temperature and heartbeat. I just stood up and leaned against the wall, looking at the man I loved in bed half awake, maybe even half alive.  
"all done" she smiled at me and grabbed the stuff, walking out and closing the door.  
"that was close" I sighed, going back over to him.  
"I hope that one day, our kids and grandkids and so on can live in a word where it's okay to be gay." Shaun looked down, wait, did he just say kids?  
"K-Kids? Shaun, you know we wouldn't be able t-"  
"I know, I'm not stupid, I mean, adopt…you know, you me and a child. I just want to marry you and have a family with you but the fucking queen don't give a damn and everyone sees us as demonic soulless sex users" he sounded like he was about to cry.  
"baby, calm down, we can figure this out. I promise. We'll find our way" I said softly.  
"We won't even be able to adopt, we have no wife to be able to adopt."  
"I grew up in a foster home Shaun, I know how it works...I just" I sighed and bit my lip "I think we can do it, I'll go back and ask, they know me, they should allow it"  
"y-you think we can do this?" a smile appeared on his beautiful face, I looked deeply into his blue eyes.  
"I believe we can do anything" I smiled.  
"I love you so much" Shaun said, sniffing.  
"I love you too baby, I really, really do…" He leaned up and pecked my lips lightly, I closed my eyes and kissed him back slowly, breathing deeply. His lips were perfection against mine. I heard a knock on the door. Fuck, not again. I sighed and pulled away, Shaun frowned as I stood up.  
"yes?" Shaun said, the nurse walked in.  
"Andy, it's beyond visiting hours now, you have to go. But in a week he can be let out"  
"Well, I better go, thank you" I said, smiling as I made my way to the door, I turned back at Shaun as we both waved at each other, I smiled slightly and walked out of the hospital, making my way back down the street. People were looking at me strangely, usually I was never noticed. Mark walked up to me.  
"Urr, Andy…"  
"yeah?" I said, slightly confused.  
"are the newspapers true? Are you and Shaun devil worshipers and are like…you know, fucking"  
I stared at him and scoffed slightly "Where the fuck did you hear this?" I asked, slightly angered.  
"In the newspaper, the reporter apparently saw you kissing a man in a dark alley, and then you were kissing his head and stuff when you saved his life"  
"WHAT! NO! I'M NOT GAY WITH SHAUN, OKAY!" I said, trying to keep our relationships identity hidden.  
"Sorry…" Mark bit his lip, I sighed and looked around at everyone, they all stared at me and folded up their newspapers, walking away.  
"I need to go…see you around" I patted his shoulder then walked through streets, I have to be more careful, our relationship was going to be a secret, our illegal marriage, everything will remain a secret. But to get a baby, how was this going to work. I stopped by the local Goldsmiths, approaching the big bulked up man.  
"hello lad, how may I help you today?" He asked me in a strong, thick voice.  
"I want two rings please, made of pure gold or silver"  
"alrighty boy, when do you want them done by?"  
"as soon as possible if you can"  
"give me an hour" he smiled, I felt so happy, I cracked the slightest smile so I didn't look like a loser.  
"thank you so much! How much would they be?"  
"around 110 pounds"  
oh wow, that's a lot. I pulled out my wallet and passed him the money, he put it in his leather apron and smiled.  
"see you in an hour!"  
"see you then" I smiled and walked out, hopefully he wouldn't be suspicious asking for two rings.  
I continued to walk till I was out of town, but only a few metres away, was the place I grew up in. All the memories raced back into my thoughts. The bullying, the fun times. It was a great childhood, in a way. I approached the foster home and opened the door, walking to the head office, where Mary was. She smiled at me.  
"ANDREW! My darling, how has your life been?"  
"Great, I love it" I smiled, she smiled at me.  
"you've grown a lot, you look so much more mature"  
"you really think so?"  
"really, really. Anyway, what can I do to help you today?" She asked, I took a deep breath.  
"My friend, Shaun…has been wanting to adopt…but here's the thing, the secret that you can't tell anyone, He wants me to be parent number two for the child"  
"And-"  
"look, I know it's illegal but I honestly don't think I'm going to find love, Shaun doesn't have anyone. We both want a child. I know it sounds stupid, but you are like my mother and all I want is to bring up a child" I cut in.  
"alright, I'll try my best Andy, but only for you, because you're a sweet soul. Make Shaun happy, as he deserves. It was sad to hear that he tried to commit suicide the other day"  
"yeah, I know. But I'm sticking by him no matter what now, because that's what he needs"  
"good on you Andy" she smiled.  
"Hey, is Harry and Nathan still here?"  
"Nathan isn't and Harry is"  
"oh…well tell Harry I said hi" I smiled.  
"sure will do"  
"thank you so much Mary, I'll see you soon"  
"absolutely, bye-bye Andy"  
"bye" I said, walking out the door, this was step one to forever.

The next week Shaun was released, I have had the rings in my pocket this whole time. We took a horse and carriage home. After we got inside, my heart was pounding.  
"baby, why do you seem so nervous?" Shaun questioned, I turned to him.  
"well, uhm…" I bit my lip then walked over to him, getting down on one knee, he looked at me strangely, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the two golden rings, His face literally brightened up.  
"Shaun, I know I can't give you a marriage most people have. But I just want to be there with you, for better and for worse. These rings will symbolize our love, just forever you and me, as promised. I love you so much Shaun, will you marry me right now, for better and for worse?"  
"y-yes, of course Andy! I do, I will, all of it, I love you so much" he sniffed, a tear trickling down his soft cheek, I stood up and grabbed his left hand, sliding the ring on, Shaun then grabbed the other ring and slid it on my finger, we hugged each other tight, I breathed deeply as a few tears fell. I was so content and happy with this man. He looked at me and wiped my cheek, laughing at how much we were crying. I smiled and kissed him. We kissed slowly and tenderly, pulling away slowly but keeping our heads together, looking in each-other's eyes.  
"I-I'm so happy, Andy" Shaun sniffed, I smiled.  
"I'm happy too baby, now come on, I have another surprise" I pulled away from him but grabbed his hand, walking out the door.  
"W-What is it?" he questioned, our hands slowly lost grip before people would see us.  
"you're just going to have to wait" I smiled and saw a carriage coming, I whistled and stuck my arm out, the man pulled over.  
"how may I help you two lads today?" he asked. I got on the carriage and whispered in his ear to go to the foster home. He smiled and nodded.  
"will do" he said, Shaun got on and sat next to me as we started to move on the carriage.  
He looked around curiously as we started to exit the town, and then we stopped at the foster home, I smirked at Shaun as he just stared at me.  
"come on now" I said, hopping out and passing the driver the money, Shaun got out and walked beside me.  
"what are we doing here?" Shaun asked softly.  
"doing what we wanted, we're adopting" I smiled at him, he froze, his eyes started to sparkle.  
"r-really?"  
"yes, I want the best for us, I want a family with you now come on" I grabbed his hand and walked in slowly, looking left and right and went to the front desk where we stopped holding hands and Shaun stood behind me.  
"Hello Andrew" Mary said, I smiled.  
"Me and Shaun are here to look at the children, do you mind if we go through?"  
"not at all, make yourself at home" She smiled.  
"thank you so much" I looked at Shaun and grabbed his arm, pulling him through, he seemed so nervous. He just looked at all the doors in the hall way that had things like 'over 3 years and up boys' and such. I stopped in front of the baby ward, looking at Shaun.  
"ready baby?" I smiled, nudging him.  
"y-yeah, absolutely" he smiled, I grabbed his hand, linking our fingers and walking in, there was at least 10 babies here, we walked around, looking at the beautiful sleeping children. Shaun let go and walked away, looking at the other children. I walked past this baby in a crib, it was a girl, she wasn't asleep, her name was Amelia, it said she was 8 months old, she has big blue and green eyes and light brown hair. I stroked her soft curls slowly.  
"Amelia" I whispered, smiling.  
"Hey Shaun…look at this beautiful girl" I whispered, Shaun turned his head and made his way over, looking in the crib.  
"She's perfect…" He whispered. She really was a beautiful baby, how could someone give her up…right, my mum did too. I leaned down and picked Amelia up, cradling her in my arms, she stared at me so interested, Shaun looked down at her and smiled, the biggest grin appeared on Amelia's face as she clapped and giggled slightly.  
"naww, she's precious" I said softly.  
"I like this one" Shaun laughed softly, playing with her hair.  
"I like this one too" I laughed with him "come on, let's take her down to Mary"  
"alright, can I…can I hold her?" Shaun asked, I looked up into his eyes.  
"of course you can, here" I carefully passed her to him, he smiled down at her and kissed her head softly.  
"You are the most beautiful girl in the world" I stared at Shaun and what we hoped to be our new daughter, my eyes started to tear up at how beautiful it was, seeing a man who was hurt, lonely and a killer and go to a loving, caring father and husband. I smiled big at my new family and went to the door, opening it, letting Shaun through. We walked back to the front office, Mary saw our selection and smiled at us both.  
"You chose baby Amelia I see"  
"yes, she is just so beautiful" Shaun smiled  
"and perfect" I added  
"so we'll take her" Shaun laughed softly, adding on. Mary laughed and sat at her typewriter, I don't know exactly what she was typing, probably just details.  
"We need a middle and last name for baby Amelia here." She said to us, we looked at each-other.  
"what do you want it to be?" Shaun bit his lip.  
"M-My mums name was Rose…Amelia Rose? But then we use your last name. like, Amelia Rose Diviney"  
"I's rather it be both our names, like, Amelia Rose Diviney Clemmensen"  
"you can only do one last name, the actual father, there may be two care takers but only one can use their name." Mary said, I looked at her and back at Shaun, he looked disappointed then looked down at our baby girl.  
"but…" Shaun begun, I leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
"make it Diviney, my name is secretly Andy Diviney now, we can all be Diviney baby. All of us, a family." I whispered, pulling away. Shaun smiled then looked at Mary.  
"we'll do with Diviney thank you" Shaun said, I smiled and looked down. I can't believe this. We're fathers, to a beautiful baby girl. I don't think life can get any better than this.  
"can you both sign this please?" Mary said, placing the paper in front of us, I signed it nicely, Shaun signed his side and then we looked at each other, smiling, his eyes made my heart fly.  
"and sign your copy" she said, placing the same paper in front of us, we both signed it and then she folded it, passing it to me. I grabbed it and put it in my coat, looking at Shaun. He was occupied with our new daughter Amelia Rose. I love my family.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a couple months now, people are still so curious about Jack the Ripper, so curious about me and Shaun, how we look after our daughter and have wedding bands, I am still trying to change my last name to Diviney, we got a dog not too long ago either, and named it Jack for the private joke only we shall share. He was a black golden retriever with blue eyes. Our family was finally a family. Shaun's daddy and I'm papa, we are the Diviney's. I'm so madly in love with Shaun, our beautiful baby girl just glues it all together. I don't think I'll ever leave or forget Shaun, he's my forever.

"Hey…is 'Lia asleep yet?" I asked Shaun quietly as he closed the door and joined me in bed.  
"sound asleep" he smiled, I was so happy of our little family, but Shaun and I were always so exhausted.  
"good, I missed you whilst you were at work today" I said, pouting and tapping my fingers on his chest. He giggled and pulled me closer, kissing my head softly.  
"well I'm here now, and I always will be. You may not see me sometimes but you do carry me, in here" he placed his hand over my heart, it started to beat faster as I bit my lip.  
"and that's all that matters" he added again, I smiled and snuggled into him in the cold night.  
"hey baby…out of curiosity, was my mother beautiful?" I said, looking up at him.  
"Of course she was, she was exactly how you described her too, hazel eyes and blonde hair, now I know why you're so stunningly beautiful" he smiled, I felt my face burn up.  
"wow…I really fucking love you." I said, smiling and leaning up, our lips touched and entered the embrace and kissed each other tenderly and lovingly. I playing with his hair softly as we just kissed for those moments. It felt like he froze time when he kisses me, and when he cuddles me, everything that saddens me disappears.  
Suddenly there was a jump on the bed and panting, Shaun and I giggled and pulled away, looking at Jack and patting his back.  
"Alright Jack, you can sleep with us tonight" I laughed, Jack laid down in the corner of the bed, resting his head.  
"I think we're all ready for a sleep" Shaun said, yawning.  
"I think so too" I agreed, he smiled and kissed my lips softly, I kissed him back slowly then turned over, were Shaun spooned me, wrapping his arm around my waist, linking our fingers. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.  
"I love you Andy…" Shaun whispered softly, falling asleep.  
"I love you too Shaun, forever…" I whispered back, also falling into the place of dreams…

Shaun was all I was ever going to need, all the Jack the Ripper past stuff means nothing to me, he's better than that now, besides our daughter of course. But he's been there from the beginning and I don't plan on leaving until we're over 100 and cuddled up in our deathbeds. He's the one and only, he's my forever, even after death parts us.

* * *

**A/N hey guys, sorry I made the last chapter so short. I just wanted a simple/happy ending :) if you didn't like it, it's okay, I don't expect you to love my stories. Good on you for giving it a go anyway. More fanfics coming soon. See ya, hope you enjoyed! x**


End file.
